


哥哥不许2

by lumian3399



Category: ES - Fandom, ensemblestars, 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumian3399/pseuds/lumian3399
Summary: 朔间兄弟天祥院英智3P预警，虽然老零什么都没干，还是预警下
Relationships: 天祥院英智&朔间凛月&朔间零
Kudos: 15





	哥哥不许2

**Author's Note:**

> 朔间兄弟天祥院英智3P预警，虽然老零什么都没干，还是预警下

朔间零觉得自己弟弟最近有些反常。

他开始浏览匿名论坛，查看一些关于恋爱的话题。还会对着自己的手机露出一丝甜蜜的微笑

他猜测对方一定是有喜欢的人了，这让朔间零警觉了起来。

他不允许朔间凛月在自己看不到的地方出现早恋行为，作为兄长有必要守护纯洁的弟弟不被外人沾染。

作为自己弟弟学校的老师，朔间零并没有发现朔间凛月和谁有过亲密行为。相反对方十分孤僻，如果和谁有亲密交往迹象他一定会知道。

虽然这么说朔间凛月不太好，但身为对方哥哥，要守住自己弟弟的纯洁当然是希望和他接触的人越少越好。

朔间零自认为对朔间凛月的保护十分完美，但没想到百密一疏，还是让人暗中对自己弟弟下手了。

一想到这里他就怒火中烧，甚至买通几个学生让他们盯住朔间凛月看看他到底和谁在交往。

朔间零当然不知道自己弟弟只是暗恋对方而已，没有交往的证据他想找出迫害朔间凛月的人也只是空谈。

然而就算是暗恋，朔间凛月的保密措施也做的非常好。他清楚要是被朔间零知道自己有喜欢的人这件事一定会纠缠不休一哭二闹三上吊胁迫他作罢。

这一点都不夸张，因为他喜欢的人正是自己哥哥死对头。

他还记得开学第一天的时候，朔间零怎么指着远处的人告诫他“死都不许和那个人讲话”时的表情。

朔间凛月顺着朔间零的手指看过去，谁知道就这样一见钟情了。

这个被哥哥称为“史上最恶劣男子”的人就这样走进了他的心里，更为巧合的是，他成为了朔间凛月的班主任。

朔间凛月总是用手机偷拍对方的照片，他一边想着表白的事，一边看着手机里的男人。

他用手指描绘着对方扬起的嘴角，在这副温柔的表情下他怎么都看不出自己班主任到底有多“恶劣”。

相反越看越喜欢。

要是被朔间零知道一定会觉得他很“叛逆”，兴许还会觉得朔间凛月对他有意见才会这般“惩罚”他。

很不幸，朔间零就是这么觉得的。

他“无意”看到了朔间凛月手机里自己死对头的照片。

不是一张，而是很多张。

他还记得对方在高中时期和自己抢学生会之位的日子，现在居然连他弟弟都不放过。

朔间零倒吸一口冷气，心中万马奔腾。他想搞清楚朔间凛月和对方进行到哪一步了，但显然从朔间凛月口中问出情报是不可能的了。

感觉有些抓狂，他打算亲自拆散他们。

天祥院英智正在办公室享受着自己下午茶时光，却被一阵杂乱的脚步声扰乱了心情。不用看也知道用这么粗鲁的方式出场的人会是谁。

他还没来得及喝下一口茶，就听见对方扯着嗓门用全校师生都能听到的音量对自己说：“天祥院！”

“快和我交往！”

不是“请和我交往”，而是“快和我交往”。

差点喷出的红茶最后还是被咽了下去，天祥院英智僵硬地回过头看向朔间零，对方忍辱负重的表情可一点都看不住想和自己交往的意愿。

“我拒绝。”

天祥院英智擦了擦嘴角的红茶沫，优雅的拒绝了对方的“表白”。

“你没有权利拒绝！”

他恼羞成怒冲进办公室，结果没有注意脚下的电线一个360°翻滚扑到了天祥院英智怀里。

一时间围观的学生和老师都惊呼了起来，顿时朔间零“壁咚”天祥院英智成为了当天学校最热门的八卦。

发生这一切的时候朔间凛月也在场，他恰好想要找个理由去见自己的班主任，没想到在办公室外目睹了哥哥表白自己心上人的场面。

朔间零还不知道回家后将会面对怎样的“地狱”。

他看着格外“热情”的朔间凛月朔间有些感动，还以为是给天祥院英智“表白”转了运，朔间零决定以后将对方电话名字备注为锦鲤。

朔间凛月“善意”的笑容中透露着对哥哥的“关怀”，时不时问起他高中时期的“愉快”时光。

例如怎么和天祥院英智认识的，例如怎么关系变得那么好的。

“我记得你一直不喜欢他。”

朔间凛月似笑非笑地问道。

“今天听说你向对方表白了？”

朔间零突然就来了精神，他很高兴听到自己弟弟提起这件事，这意味着自己的目的第一步已经达到了。

“这么久才发现自己对对方的心意真是太迟了，没想到天祥院君也没有拒绝我的热情。”

朔间零偷换了概念，他认为天祥院英智没有拒绝自己的“壁咚”就是默认了自己的表白。

虽然之前对方拒绝了他，但被朔间零忽略了。

朔间零觉得自己很伟大，出卖了灵魂对死对头说些违心话。而这一切都是为了保护弟弟不受天祥院英智荼毒。

朔间凛月什么都没有说，他一直带着迷之微笑。在带了弟控滤镜的朔间零看来，自己弟弟的笑容一直那么纯洁可爱没有心机。

他想这样一来朔间凛月就能认清天祥院英智“风流”的本性，看样子朔间凛月放弃和天祥院英智在一起的念头指日可待。

朔间零的得意劲儿还没过去，他想趁热打铁让天祥院英智同意和自己交往好坐实对方是渣男的本质。

然而他一开始就想错了，朔间凛月根本没有和天祥院英智交往。而他的“表白”刺激了自己弟弟，以至于朔间零在第二天放学目睹了朔间凛月强吻天祥院英智的画面。

事情的经过很复杂。

朔间凛月并不相信朔间零的鬼话，甚至觉得此事另有蹊跷。

他觉得自己心上人应该没有那么差的品味会去喜欢自己哥哥，但那天天祥院英智面对朔间零的“壁咚”没有回应让人感到意外。

兄弟俩自动屏蔽了对方被吓傻了这一选项。一厢情愿的认为天祥院英智当时不回应就是不排斥。

不排斥就等于有机会。

胡思乱想中，朔间凛月忘了自己还在上体育课，忘了自己还在打排球，忘了该自己接球了。他被无情的排球击中了头部，倒下的时候终于停止了思考。

当朔间凛月再次醒来的时候，天祥院英智在保健室里守护着他。

见自己学生醒来，天祥院英智下意识的用手摸了摸对方的头顶。正在埋怨朔间凛月不小心时，没想到这个平日里看上去话不多的男生突然拉住了他的手，然后一个猛拽将天祥院英智带倒在床。

听说弟弟受伤了的朔间零匆忙赶往保健室。而朔间凛月并不知道自己哥哥还有十秒到达战场。

他干了一件大胆的事情，既然表白已经被朔间零抢先，那么夺走对方吻这件事必须由他来。

天祥院英智被自己学生压倒在床，他还没反应过来这是怎么一回事的时候，朔间凛月顺势吻了上来。

这个吻并不简单，让天祥院英智不禁讶异为什么对方吻技如此之好。

悲催的朔间零带着社区的温暖来慰问自己的弟弟，结果看到了令人心碎的一幕。

他一声呕吼“你为什么这么熟练！”道出了天祥院英智的心声。

他们都开始怀疑自己的教育方式出了问题，一个失去了做哥哥的资格，一个失去了做老师的资格。

朔间凛月并没有觉得哪里不对，他无视了朔间零的狂躁，加深了和天祥院英智的亲吻。

做都做了，不如宣示主权。

表白虽然抢先了，但不妨碍朔间凛月继续示爱。

天祥院英智表示很尴尬，自己居然被学生吻出了感觉。要不是朔间零愤怒的视线，或许他将难以收场。

他决定把这一切归为朔间凛月脑袋被球砸了之后不清醒的表现，天祥院英智还没来得及解释就被朔间凛月抢过了话头。

“从今天起你就是我情敌了。”

这是何等悲壮的兄弟撕逼，天祥院英智觉得莫名其妙，自己到底如何得罪了朔间兄弟才会如此这般被人当凯子耍。

“我喜欢他。”

总算是有一句让人听得懂的台词了，可朔间零却因为这句话老了十岁。他咆哮着说出“哥哥不许”四个字，然后带着眼泪消失在了学校的长廊。

天祥院英智希望朔间零能带自己一起走，不然留下他和朔间凛月该有多尴尬。

他默默起身刚想下床，没想到朔间凛月又说了一遍“我喜欢你”。

“老师不可以和我哥哥交往。”

“我也没想过和他交往。”

天祥院英智笑得很勉强，到底自己多想不开才会决定和对方在一起。

“那么你和我交往吧。”

他不明白为什么非要从朔间兄弟里选择一个，感觉有点头大，天祥院英智只好用“你还小”来搪塞对方。

到他却没想到这句话之后却成为了自己修罗生的开端。

朔间零并没有放弃。

相反加大了勾引天祥院英智的力度。

他要在学校抹黑对方形象，好让朔间凛月再次放弃。

当朔间零抱着一大束玫瑰出现在学校时他是十分得意的，甚至觉得这生人从未这样风光过。他换下了运动装穿上了西服，还特意烫了个头让自己杂乱的发尾变得更杂乱。

大家开始窃窃私语，都说朔间零认真了。和他关系好的老师调侃“没看出你那么喜欢天祥院君”结果都被对方打了一顿。

“我超喜欢他的。”

朔间零没有眨眼，以此证明自己没有说谎。

当玫瑰花束来到天祥院英智面前时，本人毫不留情将花从窗户扔了下去。

朔间零并没有因此气馁，反而觉得“男人你这是在撩我”。

高中时候就知道天祥院英智难追，为此朔间零有充足的心理准备。

“或许你觉得直接结婚比较好？”

他突然从西装口袋里掏出一个盒子，还没来得及打开就被对方骂了一句“滚”然后赶出了办公室。

天祥院英智觉得朔间零在戏弄他，从那天被对方弟弟强吻后，他多多少少知道了问题出在哪里。

因为朔间凛月喜欢他，所以朔间零想找他的麻烦。

他用手捂住额头，感觉有些难受，这几天晚上被朔间零恶心肉麻的短信狂轰滥炸，天祥院英智觉得自己精神状态已经到了极限。

正巧看到迎面走来的朔间凛月，天祥院英智觉得有必要和对方好好谈谈。他说了一句“朔间你来一下”，然后叫走了自己的学生。

朔间凛月乖巧的跟着天祥院英智来到了没人的地方。天祥院英智深吸了口气，然后问他：“你有办法阻止你哥哥不要发疯么？”

“有，老师要是答应和我交往我就告诉你。”

“我要是和你交往你哥哥恐怕会更疯吧……”

“那你想和我哥哥交往？”

“不想。”

天祥院英智回答的很干脆，朔间凛月露出了欣慰的笑容。只要天祥院英智不选择朔间零，就算自己被拒绝也没有那么悲痛了。

而且他有的是时间。他可以慢慢等。最重要的是他是对方的学生，近水楼台先得月。

“那如果必须和我们之中的一个交往才能解决问题，你打算选谁。”

他逼近天祥院英智，不给对方逃避的机会。

和朔间零在一起违心，和朔间凛月在一起违德。

况且为什么他要很认真的考虑在兄弟之中选择一个？？？

“我选他。”

天祥院英智随便拉了一个路人，抬头才看清那是隔壁班老师羽风薰。

满头问号的羽风薰看向天祥院英智，没想到自己只是上个厕所就被卷入了腥风血雨之中。

朔间零坚决不允许第三方插入自己、朔间凛月还有天祥院英智的事情之中。

他在办公室里掐着羽风薰的脖颈，让他说清楚什么时候觊觎他的人的。

羽风薰想要解释，他根本不想介入这血腥的战斗。连他自己都不知道为什么上个厕所都能天降爱情。

天祥院英智走进办公室，见到朔间零威胁自己“爱人”便用英语词典痛击对方后脑勺。朔间零大声吵着“谋杀亲夫”，天祥院英智表示他们之间一点关系都没有。

“别以为这件事就这样结束了！”

天祥院英智不知道为什么自己有了交往对象朔间零还是不折不挠。他担心莫不是朔间零入戏太深，事实上朔间零只是被他的态度激起了竞争意识。

从高中起他对天祥院英智的态度就表示不满，他越是风轻云淡走在自己身边，他越想把对方按在地上摩擦。

但谁摩擦谁还说不准，起码朔间凛月要先摩擦自己哥哥一遍。

他暴打了朔间零一顿，认为出现第四者完全是朔间零的错。

整个发展从“朔间兄弟谁将能抱得天祥院归”变为了“天祥院不可以让给朔间兄弟以外的人”。

朔间凛月拿自己哥哥出完气之后，提出了建设性意见，内部矛盾先摆一摆，除去羽风熏才是正事。

羽风薰感到背后一阵寒凉，第六感告诉他不久的将来他将遭遇血光之灾。他看着眼前热情喂自己吃午饭的天祥院英智，直男的本能告诉羽风薰不可以变弯。

“大哥你不要害我，我打不过朔间的。”

“大小朔间都打不过。”

不是他怂，而是惜命。

“五百万，和我交往一年，等朔间凛月毕业。”

“成交。”

不是他爱财，而是要助人为乐。

羽风薰的笑容中透着一股“早说嘛”的意味，然后很敬业的伸手揽住天祥院英智表现出一副男朋友的样子。

这样的逢场作戏在朔间零眼里比珍珠还真。

他每天都在校门口堵住羽风熏说他抢了兄弟的人。

一时间羽风薰背上了“隐婚”的头衔，他大声辩解着“我还没有结婚呢！”但明显重点不对。

他已经默认自己是个基佬了。

羽风薰和朔间零周旋着，天祥院英智和朔间凛月周旋着。

在刚刚交上去的毕业志向表中，朔间凛月第一志愿赫然写着“要和天祥院英智结婚”。

天祥院英智看到这张志愿表的时候是崩溃的，他打算和对方的父母谈谈，结果三方会谈的时候坐在朔间凛月旁边的人是朔间零。

“我记得我是让朔间同学的父母来谈话？”

“我就是他的父母。”

天祥院英智看向朔间凛月，见对方没有异议才作罢。

“你弟弟的想法很危险。”

“我们已经亲过了，小英就不要害羞了。”

朔间凛月慢慢悠悠说道，不知道什么时候他还给对方取了可爱的昵称。

“那是个意外。”

天祥院英智清咳了一声，想要提醒双方回到正题。结果朔间凛月不依不饶表示“你要是不记得了我不介意再来一次”。

“不行！”

朔间零拍桌而起，他不允许可爱的弟弟再次将吻献给天祥院英智。

“那是我的初吻，老师你要负责。”

“什么！”朔间零再次拍桌而起，他转向天祥院英智大声呵斥对方：“你要给我可爱的凛月一个交代！”

可那也是他的初吻。

天祥院英智的嘴一张一闭居然也找不到措辞来回击兄弟俩。

况且现在不是在说志愿的事情，为什么会扯到初吻这件事上？

兄弟两人一唱一和差点把天祥院英智绕懵了。这三方会谈是进行不下去了，不然一会儿他们两又要开始说些离谱的事情了。

“小英我们什么时候领证？”

果不其然，离谱的事还是被对方提起了。

这一次不等朔间零拍桌，天祥院英智就捂着胃比了一个打住的手势，告诉眼前这对兄弟今天的谈话结束。

朔间凛月深知生米熟饭这一道理，在让自己哥哥和羽风薰纠缠之际，朔间凛月又决定做一件大胆的事情。

他掌握着天祥院英智所有行踪，这三年他可不是白暗恋的。

他知道天祥院英智每个周五放学后都会独自一人在办公室批改作业到天黑，他打算那个时候埋伏对方。

天祥院英智不知道危险即将逼近，他还沉浸在没有朔间零骚扰的愉快之中。

没想到自己在批改完作业的时候，朔间凛月悄无声息来到了他身后，然后打晕了天祥院英智。

太暴力了。

这根本不是对喜欢的人该做的事情。

天祥院英智醒来后才发现“行凶者”是自己的学生，他的双手被朔间凛月用领带绑了起来，看着对方略显病娇的表情他很想知道这孩子在朔间家经历了什么。

“老师你之前说我还小。”

说完朔间凛月解开了裤带，天祥院英智突然想为自己之前的失言道歉。

一点都不小，还很大。

这不是重点，天祥院英智看着突然开车的朔间凛月这才意识到自己是唯一的乘客。

惨了，节操不保。

完了，对方A上来了。

朔间凛月的吻让人很舒服，天祥院英智怀疑这根本不是他的初吻，身体开始有了反应，自己的学生年纪不大，胆子是真的大。

各方面都很“大”。

他无意间又看到了对方胯下的大宝贝，忍不住闭上眼睛心跳的极快。

这不合适。

非常不合适。

“朔间同学你冷静点。”

“我会很温柔的。”

“不是这个问题。”

天祥院英智一边往后躲，一边想不止是朔间零教育出了问题，他的教育也出了问题。

他挣扎着想逃跑，结果一个翻身让对方有机会骑坐在了他的身上。

“没想到小英那么主动。”

朔间凛月突然兴奋起来，他将手伸进自己老师裤子里，说话的语调也不禁提升了几度。

“等一下！”

“等一下！”

几乎是同时发声，朔间凛月和天祥院英智回头看向门外。

朔间零站在门外，一边捂着眼睛一边又忍不住想看。

他的弟弟在犯罪，可天祥院英智狼狈的样子也很让他心动。

“愣着干嘛，快来帮忙。”

朔间凛月对着朔间零淡定说道。

“看到小英这样你难道不心动？你真的喜欢他想和他交往么？如果不是真心地那么小英我就收下了。”

不得不说朔间凛月的鬼理论一套一套的，让人觉得哪里不对，却又一时间找不到好的措辞辩驳。

例如朔间零看到脸颊微红，头发稍显凌乱，衣冠不整露出些许粉嫩肌肤的天祥院英智确实很心动。

就算起初不是真的想和对方交往，现在也有想法了。

他朔间零开始馋天祥院英智身子了。

但他不知道朔间凛月怎么想的，通常情况下会有人让“情敌”加入他们play之中的么？

朔间凛月并没有什么身体洁癖，只要天祥院英智精神属于他的就可以了。

他见自己哥哥呆站在原地便不再管对方，而是光明正大的当着对方的面脱光了天祥院英智的下装。

天祥院英智终于回过神，他以为朔间零是来阻止朔间凛月的，结果还没来得及呼救就被朔间凛月再次用吻堵住了嘴。

湿滑的舌尖缠绕着他的舌根，对方的深吻让天祥院英智的大脑有些缺氧，他极力呼吸着，却不小心发出了低吟。他的声音刺激了朔间凛月，朔间凛月开始用手套弄着着他的前端，他的每一次轻捏都让天祥院英智小鹿乱撞。

这是什么神奇的经历。

他的学生在对他下手。

还让他的老师觉得很舒服。

天祥院英智觉得自己的节操已经掉的一干二净，并把这一切归结为朔间零的错。

他瞟眼看向对方，眼中噙着泪水想要求助。

朔间零一时间脑子不清醒，还以为这是对方发送一起play的暗号。他忍不住冲了过来，和自己弟弟一起控制住了天祥院英智。

“这样不合适！”

天祥院英智大喊着，朔间凛月却笑得很开心地说道：“很合适。”

“这样小英只能从我和哥哥中选一人了。”

潜台词是：这样你就没法和外人交往了。

天祥院英智很想撬开朔间兄弟的头盖骨看看他们的脑回路到底是怎样的。

生米不是这么个煮法。

就在他分神之际，朔间凛月将自己的手指伸进了天祥院英智的后庭中。天祥院英智忍不住叫出了声，朔间凛月凑近他的耳边小声劝慰道：“小英叫这么大声是想让全世界的人都知道么？”

朔间零看着自己弟弟一脸S样确定不是自己教育出了问题就是天祥院英智没有教好。

天祥院英智因为疼痛眼角流下了眼泪，他作为一个有修养的人却也在心里把兄弟俩骂了个遍。

他狠狠瞪了朔间零一眼，心想要不是对方横插一脚，朔间凛月也不会突然变态。

双方都在互甩锅，然而都不愿意责怪朔间凛月。

毕竟长着这么一张可爱的脸，不论是朔间零还是天祥院英智都于心不忍。

例如现在朔间凛月就又换了一副面孔，心疼地为天祥院英智拭去眼泪，然后说道：“小英在忍耐一会儿，很快就会舒服的。”

我信了你的邪。

天祥院英智看着自己勃起的下体还有对方进出抽插的手指，只觉得内心备受煎熬。

虽然内心不要身体却很诚实，第一次被人这番玩弄，天祥院英智的前端分泌出了不少液体，朔间凛月笑嘻嘻看向自己的老师，然后舔了舔指尖的液体开玩笑道：“小英是不是已经准备好了？”

“那我就上了。”

他将自己的分身送入到天祥院英智体内，天祥院英智忍不住挣扎起来，朔间零紧紧按住对方挥动的双手不让他动弹。朔间凛月脸上地表情放松了下来，想必他已经顺利进入。他开始慢慢扭动起自己的腰部，推送着自己的阴茎不断向前。

天祥院英智抓住朔间凛月的手身体开始颤抖起来。他从没想过自己有一天会遇到年下攻，那个人还是自己死对头的弟弟自己的学生。

实在太过魔幻，他把这一切当做了梦。

如果是梦的话就不必纠结那么多事情了。

毕竟现在，他感觉，还挺舒服。

莫名其妙被开发了屁股，还是当着朔间零的面。

此刻的朔间零看着自己弟弟在上他的死对头，脑子宕机了一般。他的眼里只有娇喘着的天祥院英智，看着看着自己也有些按捺不住。

但见朔间凛月渐入疯狂，他又不好意思虎口夺食。只能卑微的等自己弟弟爽够再上。

可是到朔间凛月爽完也没有给自己哥哥啃下一点肉。

朔间零看着朔间凛月心满意足亲了亲被他干到虚脱的天祥院英智，然后又看着对方为天祥院英智穿好了衣服。直到他们把天祥院英智送回家，朔间零才想起来，干，我什么都没干。

他全程就只当了工具人手铐人。

什么都没干，下面还肿胀。

这不科学。

他不仅没干，还没阻止朔间凛月干。

这更不科学。

毕竟他是为了保护弟弟的纯洁而出现在那里的，结果最后弟弟似乎也没有自己想的那么纯洁。

双重打击之下朔间零觉得自己亏大了。

具体亏在哪里他也说不清。

只是天祥院英智那白花花的翘屁股在眼里挥之不去，他连摸都没有摸一把实在说不过去。

而现在只能悲惨的躲在被窝里撸管。

老实说天祥院英智今晚的表现杀伤力太强了。

看着自己满手的小生命，朔间零深吸了一口气。

起初只是勉为其难假装追求对方。

现在他想说。

真他妈香。


End file.
